Wisp Mother
Whenever a Wisp Event is up (and your Flutterpedia Score is 150 or higher), a will appear in your forest next to the incubator. On the first appearance at every event it will spawn up to 10 Wisps for free and after that it will be available every two hours to be tapped and spawn 3–5 Wisps. Wisps Wisps come in different colors and each transforms into a unique Attraction Flower to attract a specific butterfly. The rarer the butterfly, the more difficult it is to catch that particular Wisp: Common Wisps are easy, uncommon ones are tough, rare ones are difficult, epic ones are hard and legendary ones extremely hard to to capture. Not all kind of Wisps are present in every Wisp event, but also one kind of rarity can be present twice (i.e. in the Skipper Set). Successful captures will turn the white catching net into and a failed one into . If a Golden Wisp Net is used, the catch will be guaranteed successful. }||var1w}} }|var2w}} }|var3w}} }|var4w}} }|var5w}} CommonCommon – UncommonUncommon – RareRare – EpicEpic – LegendaryLegendary You can guarantee a single wisp catch by tapping and paying 20 instead of to try to capture for free. Do remember that the rarer the Wisp, the more likely it is to escape! You were also able to buy six Golden Wisp Nets from the shop during the Wisp Events for 100, which meant one for free. With the shop revamp, Golden Wisp Nets can only be bought in specific event bundles. If bought, the turns into showing the amount of remaining golden nets . Each caught Wisp turns into a 10% Event Attraction Flower for its specific Event Butterfly. Using one of these flowers will fill all three flower slots. That means a 100% Event Flower will count as 100% Region, Rarity and Size. A 50% Event Flower still has a high chance of failure, since each of the three slots is rolled separately. It can succeed on the one kind, but fail on one, two or all others, so take care! Special Abilities The following butterflies have Special Abilities to influence the or Wisps. Their abilities are only available during Wisp Events. ;Duplicate a chosen Wisp every 16 hours * Cinnabar Moth * Red-eyed Underleaf * Giant Swordtail ;Hurry the Wisp Mother every 24 hours * Aphrodite Fritillary * Purple-shot Copper (Upgraded 12 hours) * Giant Sicklewing Skipper * Dragon Swordtail (Upgraded 12 hours) * Bhutan Glory Related Event Sets Shamrock Set§SleepingWispMother.png|Shamrock|link=Shamrock Shamrock Set§Facebook2.png|Shamrock|link=Shamrock Nawab Set§SleepingWispMother.png|Nawab|link=Nawab Nawab Set§Facebook2.png|Nawab|link=Nawab Acraea Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Acraea|link=Acraea Acraea Set§Facebook2.png|Acraea|link=Acraea Jezebel Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Jezebel|link=Jezebel Jezebel Set§Facebook2.png|Jezebel|link=Jezebel Skipper Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Skipper|link=Skipper Skipper Set§Facebook2.png|Skipper|link=Skipper Majutsu Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Majutsu|link=Majutsu Majutsu Set§Facebook2.png|Majutsu|link=Majutsu Silverbell Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Silverbell|link=Silverbell Silverbell Set§Facebook.png|Silverbell|link=Silverbell Venus Set§Facebook.png|Venus|link=Venus Juno Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Juno|link=Juno Azure Set§Facebook2.png|Azure|link=Azure Otono Set§HiddenWispMother.png|Otono|link=Otono Otono Set§Facebook2.png|Otono|link=Otono Muertos Set§Facebook2.png|Muertos|link=Muertos Tinsel Set§Facebook.png|Tinsel|link=Tinsel Amore Set§Facebook.png|Amore|link=Amore Ziana Set§Facebook.png|Ziana|link=Ziana Odyssey Set§Facebook.png|Odyssey|link=Odyssey StateraSetTeaser.png|Statera|link=Statera *Shamrock: *Nawab: *Festive: *Acraea: *Jezebel: *Skipper: *Majutsu: *Silverbell: *Venus: *Juno: *Azure: In Forest§Wisp Mother Muertos Event.png|Wisp Mother of the Muertos Event|link= In Forest§Wisp Mother Tinsel Event.png|Wisp Mother of the Tinsel Event|link= In Forest§Wisp Mother Amore Event.png|Wisp Mother Spot during Amore Event|link= In Forest§Wisp Mother Ziana Event.png|Wisp Mother of the Ziana Event|link= Wisp Mother§Masque Event.png|Wisp Mother of the Masque Event|link= Icicle Set§Wisp Mother.png| Wisp Mother Spot during Icicle Event Wisp Mother Yunqi.png| Wisp Mother Spot during Yunqi Event Wisp Mother Arbor.png| Arbor Event (Before Clean-up) Wisp Mother Arbor 2.png| Arbor Event (After Clean-up) *Otono: *Muertos: *Tinsel: *Amore: *Ziana: *Odyssey: *Ryuu: *Babochka: *Salji: *Masque: *Lencten: *Liberty: *Statera: *Tenebris: *Icicle: *Yunqi: Notes Update20130701MoreWispsMoreFrequently.png Flutterfact20130629TroubleWisps.png Flutterfact20130925Kaika.png Flutterfact20130928KitsuneWisps.png * The first appearance of the was on the Shamrock Set's Event from . * The amount of Wisps spawned by the was increased from 3 to 3–5 on 1st July 2013 during the Shamrock Event. * Since the Silverbell Event Wisps also spawned from friends' gifts and from community goal gifts. * The Muertos Set's is the first one in another colour than white. * The Golden Wisp Nets bundle were introduced with the Amore Set February 2016. Bought nets will stay in inventory until next wisp events. * Since Game Version 2.5 there's a small glitch, which lets Wisps spawn without a set rarity. They can come in each colour (rarity), but with the size of the common ones, so they appear smaller than usually. When successfully catched, they will drop a event attraction flower matching the colour (rarity). Category:Creatures